


Time in a Bottle

by Arones



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arones/pseuds/Arones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always started with her neck. He always started with rubbing his thumbs against the cords of muscles that were tense and strained. She never knew when he would appear, she would just feel the stress start to slide away from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time in a Bottle

She had no idea why he had started it, or even where he had gotten the idea. She just knew that it had become a regular practice over the past six months. Helen sighed as she recalled the first and last time. He always started with her neck. He always started with rubbing his thumbs against the cords of muscles that were tense and strained. She never knew when he would appear, she would just feel the stress start to slide away from her.

The first time she had protested. After that, she had said nothing. She had found it odd the first few times that he never kissed her. She had been too easily distracted to really work it out at the time. Later on, she figured he refused to kiss her because of the intimacy. Nothing about those times were intimate. He would kiss his way down the side of her neck, his fingers working at whatever clothes she wore. Usually he just pulled her skirts and dresses up. Helen would lean back into him, sighing and closing her eyes as he touched her—as he worked her.

Helen was startled from her thoughts when she heard the door shut. They had been running around for forty-seven hours straight. One more wouldn't make much of a difference, but she couldn't seem to concentrate. She took a deep breath and rested back into the sofa in her office, the fire burning hot behind her as Will stalked over to where she sat. He plopped down onto the couch and threw his arms out along the top of it. Helen stared at him, one eyebrow raising in response.

"Rough day?" she asked.

He grunted in response, which made her smirk. She leaned up and touched his shoulder briefly, offering him a sweet and knowing smile before resting back against the arm rest. They always did well in silence. Speaking was neither necessary nor required for them to relax in each other's presence.

After twenty minutes or silence, Helen sat up straight. "Care for a brandy?"

Will shook his head. When she went to stand up to get some of herself, she felt a hand on hers. She looked down at where he touched her and relaxed. He squeezed her fingers, and Helen smiled before leaning in and kissing him firmly on the cheek. This was her permission to him. His hand snuck around her back, his fingers splayed. Helen tilted her chin up, knowing where he would start. He always started with her neck. His lips pressed against her skin, and she felt immediate relief as he started in.

He moved slower than normal. Slower than he had ever gone. His tongue reached out and made tiny circles on her skin. She let out a low moan in the back of her throat. His left hand moved up to unbutton her blazer, skimming her breasts as he moved. Helen leaned back further, Will following and covering her body. She wanted to say his name. It was on the tip of her tongue when her fingers tightened in his hair. She couldn't say his name. She had done it before, and he'd stopped for seconds before continuing. It made what he was doing too personal. It made it too real.

Helen bit her tongue and lowered her lashes so she could watch him. She loved to watch him. This was one of the rare times that he was in front of her and not kissing her from behind. Helen planned to take full advantage of it. He had her jacket open and was working on her blouse. His lips followed each inch of newly exposed skin. Wiggling under him, she slipped her heels off and adjusted her body. His full weight pressed on her was something she had never felt before and it was wonderful. The only other time he had been in front of her, she had sat at her desk.

She moaned when he bit the top of her breast. He pulled the skin between his teeth and sucked hard. There would be a mark there in the morning. She didn't care, no one would see it. Helen let out a squeak when he bit her nipple through the silk of her bra. Her shoulders surged up and her fingers tightened in his hair. He let out a wry chuckle and moved back up to her neck. He nipped at the skin while Helen held her breath. Will's hand slid around her back again and unhooked her bra. He tugged the material down, exposing her breasts. Her nipples immediately hardened to the cool air. Helen cupped Will's cheek and ran her thumb just under his eye. Their eyes locked and she nodded sharply at him, a smile curving on her lips.

He had never undressed her this much before. But before they never had the time. She watched as his tongue slipped between his lips and barely touched her already erect nipple. Helen moaned and arched her back. Her eyes closed and she held her breath. Even that small of a touch was more than she could ever ask for. Without preamble, he enclosed as much of her breast as possible in his mouth. Helen simultaneously tightened her hand in his hair and pushed him into her. His tongue felt amazing. He sucked and pulled at her nipple, his thumbs making designs on the skin of her stomach. He worked just under the waist of her pants. His mouth moved to her other breast and he flipped the button of her pants. Helen started massaging the back of his neck, digging her fingers into tense muscles. They both had had a long day.

She huffed out a breath and lifted her hips. He started to slide her pants over and down her body. Shoving the material onto the floor, he pulled her legs apart and settled between them, his chin lying against her stomach. He kissed her skin again, leaving another bruising mark. Helen watched with curiosity. He'd left marks on her before, but always in places no one would ever see.

Will shifted down, his back curving as he moved away from her. Helen spread her knees more to accommodate and lifted them high in the air. He blew air softly over her and her eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. Resting his flat tongue against her, he held still. Helen squirmed and let out little noises from the back of her throat. Her moving against him was more sensual than if he had been moving against her.

Groaning, Helen moved her hips up and down. Will dipped his tongue into her for a brief second before moving further up. He circled her, slowly. Helen gripped the top of the couch and pressed her other hand against her thigh. She swallowed hard as he increased in his speed. She kept her eyes locked on him, his nose buried in her curls as his mouth moved against her.

Her hand moved back to his hair and she pushed him into her. Her legs started to tremble when his teeth scraped lightly over her. Air stopped in her lungs and she gasped for breath. "Will…" she mumbled, her head moving back and forth on the arm rest.

He stopped for a moment and looked up at her. The fire light reflected in his eyes as he smiled. She grinned back before he moved back down, pulling her hard into his mouth. Her hips moved in time with his tongue and her nails dug into the fabric of the couch. She felt pleasure run along her nerves, starting from the tips of her fingers and toes and barreling toward her center. Her body heated, her skin pinked as Will continued.

She rasped in a breath, her stomach clenching as the first shockwave of her orgasm took over. She jerked up and pulled tightly at his hair. Her cheeks and chest were completely flushed when he kissed her stomach softly. He worked back up her chest, pressing lips to each of her breasts before sucking and nipping at her neck again. She wrapped her arms around him and held tightly. She kissed his cheek again and rested back.

Will sat back and rubbed his hand over his lips. She wanted to kiss his lips. She wanted to give him what he always gave her. Helen sat up and reached for him, but he was already standing and walking away. He hadn't spoken a word to her. She sighed and buttoned her blouse and blazer, leaving her bra along. Her knees felt like jelly and her thigh muscles strained when she moved her legs to pull her pants and undies up.

Her skin tingled. She moved to her cabinet and poured herself a brandy, downing the first snifter before giving herself a second dose. Taking it back to the couch, she sat and stared into the liquid. He had started coming to her more and more. This week he had found her three times. She took a sip and tapped her nail against the glass.

They had never gone any further. She hadn't wanted to at first, hadn't known why they were doing it, but after months and months of him coming to her, she found comfort every time his lips touched her. She shook her head and finished the rest of her drink. She shouldn't find comfort or pleasure in what was happening at all. At least, she shouldn't from his perspective. Helen, on the other hand, had an entirely different view point.

She set her glass down on the table and snuffed out the fire. Helen stood up straight and smoothed her hands over her pants before she started toward the residential wing. She stopped by his door, pressing her hear against the wood. Everything in the room was silent. She gnawed on her lip and went to her room, intending to fall asleep.

An hour later she had given up. Helen could only be patient when it had a purpose, waiting to fall asleep was not advantageous to anyone. She pulled her robe over her shoulders, tying it tightly at her waist. She sat at her desk and turned her computers on. There was always work to be done.

She smiled when the call came in. Clicking the button to answer, she stared back at the face of Declan MacRae.

"You're up late, Magnus." He accent always made her smile. It made her think of home and James.

"Couldn't sleep. Anything interesting going on there?"

"What? Are you looking for a distraction?"

She saw him rustling some papers on his desk. He knew her too well already. "I'm just checking up on my favorite head of house." She rested her chin on her hand and smiled.

"Right."

She heard the alarm the same time he did. Declan spun around to look at his monitor. Helen couldn't see the screen, but she heard him typing furiously. He picked up a radio that sat at the desk and started speaking rapidly into it. Magnus heard him order personnel down to one of the habitats. Declan moved away from the camera and out of the room. She ended the call and rested back in the chair, her hands over her stomach as she breathed in deeply. Her conversation with him had been far too short.

Gnawing on her lip, Helen glanced at her watch. Declan was right; the hour was late, and she needed to get some sleep or at least more work done. Giving up, Helen stood and made for her door. Will's room was just down the hall. She had no idea what compelled her to take the steps, her bare feet on the carpet quiet to all sleeping ears. She pressed her ear to his door and heard the tell-tale signs of work. Helen smiled and twisted the knob.

Will sat at his desk, typing on his keyboard. He didn't glance in her direction as she shut and locked the door behind her. "It's late, Kate. Is it really important?"

Helen didn't answer. She moved up behind him and ran her thumbs along the back of his neck. His head rolled forward and she dug her thumbs in deeper. She kissed his neck, her hair brushing down his bare shoulder and chest. Her hands moved down his back, working the muscles. Kissing his cheek, she realized his eyes were shut tight. Helen pulled back and twisted his chair around.

Pressing her thumb against his lips, she smiled. She leaned over him, her eyes on his and a smile on her face. "I've been thinking about doing this for a while, William." She pressed her mouth tenderly to his.

"Magnus," he murmured.

"Shhh…" She kissed him again, her lips parting and her tongue dashing out. Will hesitated; she felt the tremor in his body as he made the decision to open his mouth to her. She cupped his cheek and pressed a hand to his chest, leaning into him fully as her mouth completely covered his. Letting a soft moan reverberate in her throat, Helen deepened the embrace further. Will's hands wound in her hair tightly, tangling in the loose curls until he tugged her away.

"Stop." His chest rose heavily, and he refused to make eye contact with her.

Helen stepped back and waited for him to explain. She wasn't going to leave without a reason. She didn't cross her arms over her chest, and she didn't move more than two steps back. There was no way she would lose proximity to him if possible. She wanted him too much.

"You weren't supposed to do that." He wiped his mouth roughly and turned back to his computer.

"And why not?" she asked. When he refused to answer, Helen moved to the monitor and unplugged in. "Why not?"

Will turned and glared at her before shoving out of his chair. "You broke the rules, Magnus."

"What rules?" She sounded exasperated. At his hard stare, she continued. "I've honestly no idea what you're going on about." He didn't reply and he didn't leave. Helen shook her head and started toward him. Pressing a hand to his arm, she got his attention. "Look, Will. I appreciate what you've been doing, really, but it's not what I want."

"What do you want, then?"

She gnawed on her lip. He stared directly at her; his cold blue eyes echoed her own story back. Hurt, pain, wisdom beyond looks. She swallowed. "I want more," she whispered. "I expect more from you." She cupped his cheeks again with both of her hands and held him still. "You're not the type of person that goes about having sex for no reason, William. There's more of you involved in it. So, why not have more with me?"

He shook his head. Helen refused to let him go, keeping her gaze locked with his.

"I want to know."

"I don't deserve it."

"Deserve what?" She rubbed her thumbs along his cheekbones, making sure she still had his attention. She was shorter than him like this—both barefoot and in pajamas. "Deserve what, William?"

"You." The word was barely audible. Helen shook her head at him before kissing him fully and quickly, holding onto him as long as possible until he shoved her away again. "Stop it!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I think the situation is reversed." She kissed him again. This time it took him far longer to push her back, and it seemed half-hearted. "William," she murmured and squatted down, her hands on his thighs. "I want you to listen very closely. I appreciate what you have done for me, but let me return the favor."

He nodded.

"Are you all right with that?"

They stared at each other for a long time, neither moving. Helen took the final step and kissed him again. Will's lips parted instantly. Helen smiled against him and her fingers slid up to cup his neck. She felt his hand at her waist, bunching the material of her robe in his fist. She skimmed her hand down his bare chest, slowly making her way across his warm skin.

"H-Helen?"

"Yes, William?" She moved her lips to his neck so that he could speak, not wanting to lose any type of physical contact with him.

He untied the knot of her robe and pushed apart the material. "I've never… seen you. Can I see you?"

"Absolutely." She tugged up to stand and started toward the bed, walking backward. Her hands gripped his fingers lightly so he followed her. She dropped the robe as soon as she felt the mattress at her calves and smiled at him. "I would love for you to see me." She lowered her lashes coyly and gave him a sly smile, letting a blush hit her cheeks.

Letting go of his fingers, Helen reached down and pulled at the hemline of her shirt. She dragged her arms up and over her head, shoving the sleeves off her arms. The fabric dropped to the floor. She was then as naked as he was. She bit her lip and traced the side of her thumb along his chest, making a pattern along his skin. She started in the center of his chest and made curlicues further and further out. Will closed his eyes and let out a slow breath.

"It's the symbol."

Helen smiled. "Of course it is, William. It's at the center of both our lives." Her eyes reached his and she pressed her full palm against his heart.

"The Sanctuary."

She nodded and kissed him tenderly, their lips barely touching. She kept her eyes open and on his face. Will stared directly at her. He gripped her hips and jerked her body into his. Helen yelped as she was caught by surprise. His lips crashed into hers, his teeth nipped at her lips and his hands ended up against the swell of her ass—palms against bare skin. She let out a ragged breath and kissed him back with as much force as possible.

They had waited too long for this.

She wrapped her arms around him, scraping her nails down his back. Will shoved her cotton pants off her hips and shoved her back onto the bed. Helen bounced and grinned up at him, giggling when he slid his boxers off and crawled on top of her.

"I want to see you."

"I think that has been arranged."

He shook his head. "No, I want to see you come apart on top of me."

Helen ran her hand up his arm to his shoulder. "Make it happen, then. What are you waiting for?" Still, he hesitated. Helen ran her hands over every inch of skin that she could touch. He hips dug into hers and his hands pressed into the mattress by her head, holding himself up. "William?" He looked at her. "I want you to kiss me…everywhere."

Will bent his head and ran his lips along her cheek and down to her neck. Helen smiled and raised her chin, giving him better access. She wiggled under him, her hips moving from side to side as he made his way down her body. His teeth scraped over her nipples and she gasped. They were still sensitive from before; her eyes fluttered shut at the feeling.

"I want to see you," he said.

She opened her eyes and gazed at him, nodding in understanding. His hand slipped down her body, coasting over her skin and through the thick curls at the apex of her thighs. He started to play her. Helen's legs fell apart and her breath caught in her throat. He always knew the best way to make her feel. Her toes curled into the sheets on the bed and her hips rocked up and down.

"William…don't stop." She bit her lip and stared at him. Their gaze would not be broken. This was what he wanted and she wouldn't deny him. Without him, she was afraid she would have lost the Sanctuary years before. Helen gripped his arm, her body shaking. "Will—don't—don't stop. Don't stop."

"I'm not stopping."

Her head bobbed up and down, her stomach fluttered and still she kept as much connection with him as possible. She needed him, just as much as he needed her. She gasped and he pressed into her hard. Helen's back arched and she cupped his cheek, bringing him down for a kiss.

She pulled away slightly, her lips still against his. "I don't want you to stop." She swallowed. "Don't ever stop. I need this." She kissed him quickly. "I need you." Her body stilled and she clenched at nothing, her cheeks flushing and ripples of pleasure raced just under her skin. "I need you."

Will bent his head to kiss her cheek, lingering for as long as possible. "You need this."

She felt the mood shift. She felt his back tense and him draw away from her. Helen gripped his cheeks and brought him up to look at her. She shook her head. "No, William. I need you far more than this." When he didn't respond, she kissed him. She brushed her tongue along his, putting as much emotion and feeling behind the embrace as she could. She wanted him to know just how much he meant to her without her saying it. She would never say it to anyone again.

Will panted when they broke apart. He skimmed a hand up her body, caressing her breast before he ran a thumb along her lower lip. He acquiesced and kissed her sweetly.

"Roll over," she said.

"What?"

"Roll on your back."

Will furrowed his brow, but did as she asked. Helen remained on her back, catching her breath and swallowing before she turned into his body. Her leg rested over his and her hand traced down his chest. She wrapped her hand around him, pulling gently. He needed no help. Helen rose above him and straddled his legs.

She bent down, her hair cascading over her shoulders, curtaining them as they kissed and she lowered her body. Will groaned. He started to move without provocation, and she made a counter rhythm to him. They worked well together. His hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs sliding over her nipples.

They moved faster and faster, the bed squeaking and the headboard hitting the wall. Helen didn't care. Kate was in the other room, probably attempting to sleep, but she didn't care. She bent down and kissed him hard. Will tangled his hands in her hair and kept her in place, his hips moving up and down.

Will paused when the banging on the wall started. A fist pounding and a cursed floated through the plaster walls. Helen giggled and kissed him again, taking over the movements. She wasn't about to stop. Will made more another effort, and Helen sat straight up, her back arching so he could see all of her.

His movements started to become erratic. She bent her head and enclosed his nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue over the skin. It hardened and she scraped her teeth along the tiny nub. Will moaned deep in his throat and gripped her hips, probably bruising her. She didn't care. She gave up caring. Her body bounced up and down until he stilled. She felt the heat rush through her, felt him still inside her. She kissed him again, this time lingering as long as possible.

Caressing his body, she let him calm down. Slowly, he started to shrink inside her. Helen kissed his chest, neck and lips as much as possible. She didn't want to stop. His skin was addicting, so soft and sweet tasting—she couldn't get enough of it. Will rolled her onto her side and she slipped her leg completely over his hip, tugging him closer to her.

"I want this to stop, Will."

He froze. "W-what?"

"I want before to stop. This…" She trailed her lips across his, kissing each corner of his mouth. "This…I want to last for as long as possible."

He kissed her, his fingers in her hair again. It seemed as though he wasn't going to let go. She chuckled and eased away. Turning her body over, she dragged his arm over her waist to rest against her stomach.

"I've been awake for the better part of three days, William. While I appreciate and adore your ministrations, sleep is required for both of us."

His answering yawn made her giggle. Will buried his face in her hair and kissed the back of her neck. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Depends on how long you sleep." She traced her nails up and down his forearm, feeling the goose bumps rise. "But I'll see you shortly after you wake. We do have meetings tomorrow."

Will scrunched his nose and groaned. "Anyway I can get out of them?"

"Not a chance."

"Hard ass," he mumbled.

"I think you quite like my ass, William. You've bitten it all but twice and tonight…well, tonight was special." The only answer she received was his light snores. "Figures. Give a man what he wants, and he falls asleep. Never changes, even with time." She smiled and brought his hand up to her lips, kissing his knuckles before she settled in to sleep.


End file.
